


Bombshell and the Serpent

by TheWolvesAreHowling



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolvesAreHowling/pseuds/TheWolvesAreHowling
Summary: An arrogant young princess and her castle's servants fall under the spell of a wicked enchantress, who turns her into the hideous Beast until she learns to love and be loved in return. The spirited, headstrong village girl Cheryl, enters the Beast's castle after she imprisons her brother, Jason. With the help of her enchanted servants, including the fatherly Mr. Potts, Cheryl begins to draw the cold-hearted Beast out of her isolation.Or,The Beauty and the Beast AU in which Toni is the beast, Cheryl is Belle, and an assortment of Riverdale characters are servants/villagers





	1. The Cast

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone know the masculine version of matron? I tried looking it up, but I can't really find anything

**Toni Topaz**  (the Beast/the Prince)

 **Cheryl Blossom** (Belle)

 **Jason Blossom** , Cheryl’s older brother by seven years (they aren’t twins, deal wit it) who raised Cheryl and is taken prisoner by the Beast, later replaced by Cheryl (Maurice)

 **Sweet Pea** , the castle’s maître (head waiter), transformed into a candelabra by the Enchantress’s curse (Lumiere)

 **Veronica Lodge** , the castle’s maid, transformed into a feather duster by the Enchantress’s curse (Plumette)

 **Joaquin DeSantos** , the castle’s aide, transformed into a coat rack by the Enchantress’s curse (Chapeau)

 **Fangs Fogarty** , the castle’s majordomo (head of the household, basically), transformed into a clock by the Enchantress’s curse (Cogsworth)

 **FP Jones** as FP Potts, the castle’s head of the kitchen, transformed into a teapot by the Enchantress’s curse (the object form doesn’t have makeup like in the movie, since it’s now a dude) (Mrs. Potts)

 **Jughead Jones** as Jughead Potts, son of Mr. Potts, transformed into a teacup with a small chip. Jughead is nine (Chip)

 **Archie Andrews**  as Maestro Andrews the castle’s composer, transformed into a harpsichord by the Enchantress’s curse (Maestro Cadenza)

 **Kevin Keller**  as Monsieur Keller, the castle’s resident opera singer, transformed into a wardrobe by the Enchantress’s curse (Madame de Garderobe)

 **Vegas the Dog**  as Froufrou the Dog, Maestro Andrews and Monsieur Keller's dog. Vegas is the same breed as Froufrou (Froufrou)

 **Pop Tate** , the castle’s head chef, transformed into a stove by the Enchantress’s curse (Chef Bouche)

 **Nick St. Clair** as Nick Gaston, a hunter set on marrying Cheryl/Belle (Gaston)

 **Chuck Clayton** as Chuck LeFou, Gaston’s sidekick (LeFou)

 **Alice Cooper** as Alice Potts, wife of FP Potts and mother of Jughead, Betty, and Polly Potts (Mr. Jean Potts)

 **Polly and Betty Cooper** as Polly and Betty Potts, original Potts children. Polly is twelve, Betty ten, they are the older sisters of Jughead

 **Josie McCoy** as The Enchantress


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narrator is in bold italics, only seen in this chapter

**_Once upon a time, in the hidden heart of France, a stunning young princess lived in a beautiful castle._ **   
  
Toni sits still in her beautiful black ball gown, allowing Veronica to apply makeup to her face. “Princess, it’s time.” Fangs stands in the doorway, and Toni hums. Veronica draws back, setting her brush down on the vanity.   
  
**_Although she had everything her heart desired, the princess was selfish and unkind. She taxed the village to fill her castle with the most beautiful objects, and her parties with the most beautiful people._ ** **_  
_ **   
Fangs leads the way to the ballroom, where the women awaited her arrival. With an impatient wave of her hand, Toni commands Maestro Andrews to play. Archie does so, and his husband, Kevin, holds Vegas as he sings.   
  
_“Oh how divine_ _  
_ _Glamour, music and magic combine_ _  
_ _See the maidens so anxious to shine_ _  
_ _Look for a sign that enhances_ _  
_ _Chances_ _  
_ _She’ll be her special one”_ _  
_   
Toni watches and dances around the beautiful maidens as Kevin sings.   
  
_“What a display!_ _  
_ _What a breathtaking thrilling array”_   
  
Kevin holds Vegas closer to his chest.   
  
_“Every princess, every dog has their day_ _  
_ _Let us sing with passion, gusto_ _  
_ _Fit to bust-oh_ _  
_ _Not a care in the world”_   
  
The doors slam open in a gust of wind, and a hunched figure hobbles in, leaning heavily on a cane. The music and dancing stops and servants and maidens alike turn to the doors. Toni, furious, snatches a candelabra from Sweet Pea and pushes past the maidens to get to the front. The beggar, shivering from the cold and heavy rain outside, looks up at Toni with hope shining in her eyes. A single, gnarled, hand emerges from the ratty cloak to hold a beautiful red rose out to the princess.   
**_  
_ ** **_Then one night, an unexpected intruder arrived at the castle, seeking shelter from the bitter storm. As a gift, she offered the princess a single rose._ ** **_  
_ **   
Toni crinkles her nose in disgust and waves the woman away. The beggar drops to her knees and clasps her hands together, begging silently. Toni gestures for Fangs and Sweet Pea to dispose of her.   
  
**_Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the princess turned the woman away. But she warned her not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within._ ** **_  
_ **   
Fangs and Sweet Pea approach the pair, intending to usher the figure out. The beggar bows her head, as if crying.   
  
**_When she dismissed her again, the old woman’s outward appearance melted away to reveal..._ ** _  
_   
The beggar’s hood and cloak suddenly close in on the figure, before an eruption of golden light transforms the beggar.   
  
**_...a beautiful Enchantress._ ** **_  
_ **   
Heavy winds suddenly pick up in the room, and Toni drops to her knees.   
  
**_The princess begged for forgiveness, but it was too late. For she had seen that there was no love in her heart._ ** **_  
_ **   
As Toni begs, her jewelry begins to pop off as her body changes. Her gown begins to rip as she grows in size.   
  
**_As punishment, she transformed her into a hideous beast..._ ** **  
**   
The guests scream in terror and flee from the ballroom. A young boy hustles past the fleeing maidens to slip into the ballroom, watching in wonder as the princess’ shadow twists into that of a hideous beast. The boy’s father frantically follows him inside, calling out to him. “Jug, Jug! Oh my...” The doors to the ballroom slam shut, leaving the staff inside to watch in horror as the princess morphs.   
  
**_...and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there._ ** **_  
_ ** _  
_ Toni’s paw slashes across a beautiful portrait of herself in anger.   
  
Years pass, as the once grand grounds surrounding the castle is layered with ice. The only sound is the howling winter wind. It’s always winter here.   
  
**_As days bled into years, the princess and her servants were forgotten by the world. For the enchantress had erased all memory of them from the minds of the people they loved._ ** _  
_   
Toni stands over the rose offered by the Enchantress. Shortly after her transformation, Toni had placed the rose in a glass bell jar. As Toni watches, a petal falls from the rose and wilts in the air, before it lands at the bottom of the jar, where other wilted petals lie.   
  
**_But the rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose. If she could learn to love another, and earn their love in return, by the time the last petal fell the spell would be broken. If not, she would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, she fell into despair and lost all hope._ **   
  
Another petal falls.   
**  
** ******_For who could ever learn to love a beast?_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toni's Beast form is the same as in the movie, AKA it's impossible to tell if she's male or female while she's the beast


	3. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’d just like to say that this story does still take place in France in whatever year the story is originally set (I don’t know when it is set exactly, but it sure isn’t modern times). Also, the townsfolk (for some reason, I don’t know why) don’t like the name Cheryl so they call her by her middle name, Belle. As mentioned before, I don’t have a reason as to why they don’t like the name Cheryl, it’s just easier to leave the song lyrics how they are, instead of changing Belle to Cheryl in the song.

Years later, in the town closest to the Beast’s castle, a young woman opens the door of her cottage, book in hand, as she takes in the morning air. Her bright red hair stands out against her pale skin, and her dark brown eyes dart around to look at the church tower, visible above all the buildings. _“Little town, it’s a quiet village Every day like the one before Little town full of little people Waking up to say...”_

The woman, Cheryl Belle Blossom, looks at the church tower, where the clock reads 7:59. She counts down in her head, three, two, one. The clock strikes 8:00, and the town is suddenly full of life. A housewife opens her window, nodding to a woman shaking out a rug nearby. The butcher opens to his cart and waves to a cobbler passing by with a cart of his own.

_“Bonjour. Bonjour. Bonjour. Bonjour.”_

The only person to notice Cheryl is an old vagrant, who smiles and waves happily as he is thrown into a holding tank by two guards.

_"Bonjour.”_

She weaves in and out of the villagers, buying a roll from the baker.

_"There goes the baker with his tray like always_

_The same old bread and rolls to sell_

_Every morning just the same_

_Since the morning that we came_

_To this poor provincial town”_

Alice, the potter, searches her pottery filled cart for something as Cheryl feeds her mule an apple. “Good morning, Belle.” “Good morning, Madame Alice. Have you lost something again?” Alice chuckles and her young daughters, Polly, twelve, and Betty, ten, come up to stand next to their mother. “I believe I have. Problem is, I can’t remember what. Well, I’m sure it will come to me. Where are you off to?” Cheryl lifts her hand slightly, showing the girls her book. “To return this book to Pere Robert. It’s about two lovers in fair Verona.” Betty scrunches her nose. “Sounds boring.” Cheryl continues on, passing a group of boys entering the school. They watch her pass.

_"Look there she goes_

_That girl is strange, no question”_

The Headmaster whacks one in the back of the head with his booklet, ushering them inside impatiently.

_"Dazed and distracted, can’t you tell?_

_Never part of any crowd_

_'Cause her head’s up on some cloud”_

The girls at the pond watch as Cheryl passes.

_“No denying she’s a funny girl_

_That Belle”_

As Cheryl passes the market stands, she sees a farmer with a fishmonger’s wife.

_"Bonjour, good day, how is your family?”_

_“Bonjour, good day, how is your wife?”_

The woman gives the farmer a pointed look as he moves away hurriedly. Another woman approaches the farmer.

_"I need six eggs That’s too expensive”_

Cheryl sighs, looking around.

 _“_ _There must be more than this provincial life”_

She enters the small church, greeting Père Robert. “Well! If it isn’t the only bookworm in town. So where did you run off to this week?” Cheryl hands the book to him, which he dutifully returns to the shelves containing the town’s ‘library’. “Two cities in Northern Italy. I didn’t want to come back. Have you got any new places to go?” “I’m afraid not. But you may reread any of the old ones that you’d like.” “Thank you, Pere Robert. Your library makes our small corner of the world feel big.” He smiles. Cheryl picks up a new book and smiles back. “Bon voyage.” Cheryl exits the church, reading her new book as she walks. The villagers around her watch.

_“Look -- there she goes_

_The girl is so peculiar”_

Cheryl buys jam then glides past an apothecary’s open cart.

_“I wonder if she’s feeling well”_

Cheryl ducks under cheese sellers carrying their trays.

_“With a dreamy far-off look_

_And her nose stuck in a book_

_What a puzzle to the rest of us_

_Is Belle”_

Behind her, florists pass with huge bouquets. It’s a glorious parade but Cheryl remains oblivious as she continues to read

“ _Oh... isn’t this amazing? It’s my favorite part because you’ll see_

_Here’s where she meets Prince Charming_

_But she won’t discover that it’s him_

_‘Til chapter three”_

From the window of the seamstress store, the owner, who is working on dresses for her triplet daughters, watches Cheryl almost adoringly.

_“Now it’s no wonder that her name means_

_‘Beauty’_

_Her looks have got no parallel”_

The seamstress’s three daughters look on in jealousy as their mother greets Cheryl. The first one scoffs.

_“But behind that fair facade I’m afraid she’s rather odd”_

Her two sisters nod their heads in agreement.

_“Very different from the rest of us_

_She’s nothing like the rest of us_

_Yes, different from the rest of us”_

The other villagers nod their heads in agreement.

_“Is Belle"_

* * *

On the hill outside the town, Nick Gaston and his sidekick, Chuck LeFou, sit astride their horses, Gaston peering at Cheryl through his scope. “Look at her, LeFou. My future wife. Belle is the most beautiful girl in the village. That makes her the best.” “But she’s so well-read, and you’re so…” LeFou pauses, obviously about to state that Gaston is not well-read like Cheryl, and struggles to recover. “Athletically inclined.” “I know. Belle can be as argumentative as she is beautiful.” “Exactly, who needs her, when you’ve got us!” “Yes, but ever since the war I’ve been missing something. And she’s the only girl I’ve met who gives me that sense of…” “Je ne sais quoi?” LeFou supplies. Gaston peers at LeFou. “I don’t know what that means.”

The two ride into the village. As they pass, the girls flock around Gaston, trying to get his attention.

_“Right from the moment when I met her,_

_saw her_

_I said she’s gorgeous and I fell_

_Here in town there’s only she_

_Who is beautiful as me_

_So I’m making plans to woo and marry_

_Belle”_

The ladies of the village continue to try to get Gaston’s attention.

_“Look there he goes, isn’t he dreamy_

_Monsieur Gaston, oh he’s so cute_

_Be still my heart I’m hardly breathing_

_He’s such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute”_

Gaston and LeFou dismount, and the three sisters in the doorway of the seamstress store get splattered with mud as Gaston’s horse kicks his hooves. As Cheryl passes through the market, Gaston takes off in pursuit. He snatches flowers from a stall as he passes. The villagers around him are pushed out of the way.

_“Bonjour”_

_“Pardon”_

_“Good day.”_

_“Mais oui!”_

_“You call this bacon?”_

_“What lovely flowers!”_

_“Some cheese…”_

_“Ten yards!”_

_“...One pound.”_

_“‘Scuse me!”_

_“* I’ll get the knife.”_

_“Please let me through!”_

_“This bread…”_

_“Those fish…”_

_“It’s stale!”_

_“They smell!_

_“There must be more than this provincial life!”_

_“Just watch -- I’m going to make Belle my wife!”_

_“Look there she goes a girl who’s_

_Strange but special_

_A most peculiar mademoiselle_

_It’s a pity and a sin_

_She doesn’t quite fit in!”_

_“But she really is a funny girl”_

_“A beauty but a funny girl”_

_“She really is a funny girl that Belle!”_

Gaston reaches Cheryl, smiling. “Good morning Belle! Wonderful book you have there!” Cheryl looks at Gaston, skeptical. “You’ve read it?” “Well not _that_ one. But you know, _books_.” Gaston holds the flowers out for Cheryl. “For your dinner table. Shall I join you this evening?” Cheryl pauses, looking up at Gaston. “Sorry, not tonight.” “Busy?” Hope is clear in his tone. “No.” As Cheryl moves away, Gaston’s charming smile turns into one of mortification. LeFou approaches.

“So. Moving on?” “No, LeFou. It’s the ones who play hard to get that are always the sweetest prey. That’s what makes Belle so appealing. She hasn’t made a fool of herself just to gain my favor. What would you call that?” LeFou shrugs. “Dignity?” “It’s outrageously attractive, isn’t it?”

Gaston follows Cheryl back to her cottage, and LeFou groans as he watches.

* * *

Cheryl enters her cottage, watching Jason work on a music box as he sings softly. He spots Cheryl. “Oh, Cheryl, good you’re back. Could you hand me a…” Cheryl smiles and picks up a screwdriver for her brother, who takes it. “Thank you. And I also need…” Cheryl picks up a pair of tweezers and Jason chuckles. “No. No. No. Actually…” Jason plucks the tweezers from her hand. “Yes, that's exactly what I need. Thank you.”

Cheryl moves around the table, and hesitates before asking, “Jason, do you think I’m odd?” Jason stops working, looking up at Cheryl. “My sister? Odd? Where did you get an idea like that?” Cheryl sighs. “I don’t know. People talk.” “People. This village may be small, small-minded even, but small also means safe.” The man sighs when Cheryl still looks doubtful. “Our mother was the same. Father also said she was so different, so ahead of her time that people mocked her, until they began imitating her.” Cheryl looks at Jason.” “Just tell me one more thing about them.” Jason sighs. “Our mother was fearless, and our father adored that.” With that, Jason pushes his music box closed.

Outside the cottage, Jason carefully loads his music boxes into the wagon as Cheryl tends to Philippe, the old horse. Jason climbs into the wagon and looks down at his sister, who rests her hands on his knee. “What would you like me to bring you from the market?” “A rose. Like in the painting.” “You ask for that every year!” Cheryl peers up at the man. “And every year you bring it.” “Then I shall bring you another, you have my word. Come on Philippe.” Jason begins riding towards the entrance to the village. “See you tomorrow!” Cheryl calls after him. Jason calls back. “Tomorrow! With the rose!” As Jason leaves, Cheryl mumbles to herself. “Stay safe.”

After an encounter with the Headmaster at the washing station, then with Gaston outside her cottage, Cheryl sits inside the cottage.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest, lightning strikes near Jason and Philippe and downs a tree, which falls in a pathway at a fork. Looking at the no inaccessible path, Jason urges Philippe down the other path. A few feet down the path, the warm air turns cold, and ice and snow form on the trees and ground. Jason squints through the heavy snowfall, and startles when he hears a howl. Looking on either side of the path, Jason sees a horde of white wolves running alongside them, and urges Philippe to go faster. The horse complies, but the wolves are too fast. They jump on the cart, setting it loose and dislodging Jason from the seat and into the snow. Scrambling away from the wolves, Jason climbs on Philippe’s back and urges him into a gallop.

Now away from the danger of the wolves, Jason looks around to see they’re in a castle grounds. He leads Philippe to an open stable, which has fresh hay and a water trough, and sets off to the doors of the castle, to speak to the owner. Just as Jason raises a fist to knock on the grand doors, they swing open with a creak. He steps in cautiously, looking around the empty area. “Hello? Anyone home? Forgive me, I don’t mean to intrude. I seek shelter from the storm. Hello?”

As he hangs up his coat on the coatrack by the door, he doesn’t notice the rack shaking snow off his coat. Passing by an empty room, he glances in to see a candelabra and mantle clock, before slowly stepping towards the stairs.

“Must have lost his way in the woods.” The candelabra turns slightly to watch Jason, while the mantle clock next to him remains rigid. “Shut up, you idiot.” Hearing the harsh whisper, Jason wheels around to find the owner of the voice. When he spots the candelabra and clock, he approaches curiously. He runs his fingers lightly over the face of the clock, murmuring, “Extraordinary.” Picking up the candelabra, he hums. “This is beautiful.” Suddenly, the sound of music echoes through the empty hall, and Jason ventures away towards it. The candelabra murmurs to the clock, “A man of taste.” He receives, “He was talking about me.” In response.

Jason enters through an open door into a vast ballroom. He looks over to where a harpsichord is playing sorrowful music, which suddenly stops with an, “oops.” Wary, Jason makes his way back to the first room, stopping in front of a crackling fire. “Wherever you are, I’m just going to warm myself by the fire.” As he rubs his hands together, he hears the clink of silverware, and moves towards the sound. Entering a large dining room, Jason spots a meal set out and sits down. “Oh, thank you!” He tears a chunk of bread off with his teeth and looks around for something to drink. Slowly, a teacup slides towards him. Jason does a small double take, and the teacup tilts upwards to reveal a face.

“Dad said I wasn’t supposed to move because it might be scary. Sorry.”

Jason slowly gives a small smile and a, “It’s quite alright,” before he bolts from the table. Rushing back to the door, Jason bows at the stairs. “Thank you. Really, I cannot thank you enough for your hospitality.” He hurries over to the coatrack to put his coat on. “And kindness."

Behind Jason, a flash of lightning briefly illuminates a beastly shape on the staircase.  At the next flash, the shape is gone.

Once outside, Jason rides Philippe away from the castle.  He notices the colonnade filled with rose bushes again. “Roses!  Yes...” Jason dismounts, checking to see that he hasn’t been followed from the castle.  He strokes his nervous horse, leaving him outside as he enters. “Can’t go home empty handed...  I promised Cher a rose, didn’t I? I think it’s safe.” Philippe snorts, as if sensing danger. Jason spies a single, perfect white rose among the others. He reaches for it. “Ow!” Pricked by a thorn, he pulls his hand back -- then tries again.  He picks the rose, only to hear a booming roar from above. Jason looks up, terrified as the dark shape leaps down from the colonnade.  Jason drops the rose, stumbling and falling as a dark shadow is cast over him. Philippe breaks his harness, whinnies in terror and flees, charging through the castle grounds and out the ice gates.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally took most of this straight from the script for the 2017 movie, so if it’s familiar, that’s why. So the parts that are super familiar (the parts from the script) don’t belong to me. Although, obviously I had to alter some of the script to fit the story. Prince to princess, he to she, his to her. Ya know, things like that.
> 
> The object forms of the servants/staff of the castle are the 2017 live-action version, simply because I love them
> 
> Songs are in “italics”


End file.
